The present invention relates to a capacitor-incorporating circuit module for use in an electric appliance and electronic equipment.
A conventional circuit module is structured so that components, such as an integrated circuit, capacitor, inductor, and resistor, are disposed on a circuit board. Because of this structure, the components protrude from the surface of the board when mounted. This increases the volume of the entire circuit board and additionally increases the area of the circuit board by the area of the portion where the components are mounted. For this reason, it is inevitable that the volume of equipment using this circuit board is large.
The present invention aims to provide a circuit module of which volume and area are not increased by mounting and that contributes to downsizing of equipment incorporating the circuit module. To achieve this object, the present invention is structured to embed a sheet-like solid electrolytic capacitor inside of a circuit board.